


i promise my love for you, i'll cherish my life with you

by siwona



Series: you make me strong [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, but this is definitely a fluff fic i promise!, theres a bit of alcohol and meds, um those things happen too haha...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 01:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9795452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siwona/pseuds/siwona
Summary: Kuroo (eventually) proposes to Bokuto.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bokuts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokuts/gifts).



> aaa i wanted to post this on valentines day but i didnt finish it & vday sucks anyway so.
> 
> um for extra fluff: the title is from k.will's song marry me (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MddL-FBwijA) which is a good song to listen to while writing a proposal. alternate title: we could be rose gold (rose gold by pentatonix) (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Agn7-P0FRHY); also a good song to listen to while writing this fic in particular. i recommend listening to them both if u can!

Kuroo sprawled across the floor of Kenma’s room, narrowly avoiding the other’s foot. “Kenma,” he whined, “what if he says no?”

Kenma, who had heard this about fifty times already, sighed. “I’m sure he’ll say yes, Kuro. And even if he doesn’t, you won’t know unless you ask.”

“You just want me to stop bothering you about it.”

“Am I that obvious,” Kenma deadpanned.

Pouting, Kuroo put his head on his friend’s calf as he thought over everything. It felt like the ring in his pocket was burning a hole into his thigh. He didn’t spend extra hours working, coming home exhausted every day to the point that his partner was worried, just so he could chicken out. He _had_ to do it.

Just. Not today. Today was a day for hanging out with Kenma, getting more reassurance and goofing off with his old friend. He could do it some other time, when he was ready.

 

Gently, Kuroo brushed his fingers on Bokuto’s cheek, smiling as his partner’s eyes fluttered open. “Tetsu?” he managed to hear Bokuto mumble, and he shifted closer, smiling wider when the other instinctively wrapped his arms around him.

“Morning,” Kuroo said, staring into Bokuto’s squinting eyes. The other grunted, nuzzling his face into Kuroo’s hair.

The moment was sweet, just the two of them embracing each other and basking in each other’s presence. Maybe… maybe this was it. _The_ moment. Kuroo took a deep breath, lifting his face from Bokuto’s chest. “Hey, Kou?”

Bokuto jolted, saying, “Huh?” in that way he did when he wasn’t really awake.

Kuroo sighed and curled his fingers in the other’s hair. _Maybe later_ , he thought, petting his partner until he relaxed into a deep sleep.

 

“It’s just not a good day,” Bokuto said after relaying his admittedly awful day to Kuroo.

Biting his lip, Kuroo took his hand out of his pocket. “Have you taken your meds?”

“They won’t make me feel better.”

“It will help,” Kuroo insisted and pointedly ignored the bitter look his partner shot his way. “I know it doesn’t seem like it, but that’s what they’re there for. Kou…,” he placed a hand on the other’s arm, gentle, barely touching, just letting him know he was there. “I love you. I want to help. Please tell me what I can do for you.”

Bokuto shook his head. “There’s nothing you can do to help. Just…” He sighed and didn’t continue, choosing to curl up into the couch instead.

Silently, Kuroo pressed his fingers into Bokuto’s arm and stood, going to their bedroom. He grabbed the other’s favorite pillow and blanket. Hesitating for a moment, he stood at the door before going back in to grab the other’s pill bottle. He placed the pills on the living room table and the rest on the couch next to Bokuto and moved to the kitchen to start dinner.

His chest felt tight. Did he fuck up by putting the pills there? Did Bokuto hate him now? Bokuto needed someone better, someone who knew what to do, someone who wasn’t a complete mistake…

 _Stop that_ , he berated himself. He shook his hands, trying to physically rid himself of the anxiety. _Bokuto loves and cares about me. A bad mental health day does not reflect negatively on me. I have bad days too, and they have nothing to do with Bokuto._

With a deep breath, Kuroo calmed himself down and got back to cooking. He must have been really worked up if he had to talk himself down from an anxiety attack. Frowning, he brought the ring out. Maybe it was scaring him a little, asking for such a big step in their relationship. He didn’t think it would feel so… big to him; at least not until he bought the ring, it didn’t.

He put the ring back in his pocket. He’d have to think about that later, get his own feelings in order. For now, he focused on making that tomato rice Bokuto liked (blasphemous, Kuroo always thought, but it tasted good so he stopped complaining), leaning out the kitchen doorway to ask quietly, “You want a drink?”

Bokuto just barely lifted his head. “I want alcohol,” he said, muffled from the blanket, to the point that Kuroo almost didn’t hear him.

Furrowing his brow, Kuroo went to the fridge and then the alcohol cabinet, pulling out the things he needed. Sure, he knew Bokuto wasn’t supposed to be drinking alcohol. Not with his meds or when he was depressed. But Bokuto didn’t like the taste of it anyway, _and_ he was a lightweight, so Kuroo could get away with only putting a tiny amount.

He tasted it to make sure it was how he meant it to taste (sour, with a slight hint of alcohol) before bringing it out to Bokuto, not-so-subtly moving his pills closer. He took a moment to run his fingers through the other’s hair sticking out from under the blanket, just once, and went back to the kitchen.

Bokuto’s pill bottle rattled as he took his meds. Kuroo closed his eyes. They were going to get through this day, as they have each day before it.

 

Kuroo didn’t realize how often he was putting off asking until almost two months had passed, and Kenma texted him about not receiving any wedding plans. It was just… he wanted it to be perfect when he asked. Bokuto was such a romantic, and Kuroo wanted him, wanted them both, to remember this moment for the rest of their lives.

So he couldn’t do it on a bad day for either of them, but he couldn’t do it on a work day, and he couldn’t do it on a holiday….

But maybe he was just being too picky. All of February and most of March had already passed, and he’d been sitting with this ring in his pocket waiting for the right moment. It was ridiculous. He couldn’t wait anymore; he needed to make his own moment.

They went out to eat dinner at some restaurant, not fancy enough to make Bokuto suspicious, but not cheap either. It was fun. Outings usually were, with his partner, but Kuroo found himself laughing at everything Bokuto said, smiling fondly at Bokuto’s own laughter. He felt mushy. And there was no better time than now.

He held off a little longer, promising himself that he would do it soon. This wasn’t something to be done in public. It was between him and Bokuto.

It was nighttime when they stumbled out of the restaurant, full and content. Kuroo led the way to a park, fumbling a little with the bag he brought. “What’s that?” Bokuto asked, and Kuroo grinned, pulling out a blanket.

“So we can lay on the grass and look at the cherry blossoms,” Kuroo explained, laying the blanket out and sprawling across it.

Bokuto flopped down on him, making him breathless, and said, “Under the moonlight? How romantic.” He fluttered his eyes and clutched his chest dramatically, and Kuroo giggled.

“Don’t be an ass, it took me an entire day to think of this.”

“Aw, that’s cute.”

“ _You’re_ cute,” Kuroo said, flipping them over and slowly leaning down to touch foreheads. Bokuto smiled a dorky smile, and Kuroo felt his heart skip a beat. “Hey, Kou…” Biting his lip, he discretely took the ring out of his pocket. “I love you so much. You’re so important to me. I really can’t imagine myself without you.”

Looking a little flustered, Bokuto said, “Hey, hey, hey, what’s all this? You’re being so mushy today…” He interrupted himself with a gasp as he felt Kuroo press the ring into his hand. “Tetsu, what…?”

“Will you marry me, Koutarou?”

He tried not to squirm under Bokuto’s wide-eyed, disbelieving gaze. Impatient as he was, he knew the other needed time to process everything. Maybe he rushed it?

Arm wrapping around Kuroo’s waist, Bokuto pulled him closer, lips touching the corner of Kuroo’s mouth. “Yes,” he whispered, trembling. “Yes, yes, yes, Tetsu, Tetsurou, yes…”

Kuroo sat up, pulling Bokuto with him, and wiped away the tears falling down his partner’s cheeks. With a smile, he grabbed Bokuto’s hand, gently taking the ring from him and slipping it on his finger. Squeezing, he watched Bokuto’s gaze shift from him to the ring and back. “We’re engaged now,” Kuroo said giddily, smile growing wider by the second.

“Tetsu,” Bokuto choked out. “You… It’s… Rose gold?”

“Yeah, you said you liked it better. Uh, do you? Like it, I mean.” Kuroo rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly nervous. “I can get you a different one, if you want…”

Bokuto shook his head, fingers intertwining with Kuroo’s. “No, I love it! Don’t you dare take it back.”

Laughing, Kuroo said, “Okay, okay! I’m glad though; I spent hours with Kenma trying to pick a ring out.”

“Um, even if I wanted a different ring, which I don’t! But I definitely wouldn’t give it back after you told me something like that!” Bokuto leaned in, nose brushing against Kuroo’s. “Hours?” he mumbled in disbelief.

“Hours,” Kuroo confirmed. “I wanted it to be perfect.”

“It is.”

Kuroo smiled, hopelessly in love. “I love you, Koutarou. Even though you almost got snot on me just now.”

“I love you too, Tetsurou. Even though you’re being an asshole right after we got engaged.”

They giggled a little, happy, excited for the future.

Kuroo knew he was looking forward to when Bokuto found out what cheesy thing was engraved on the inside of the ring.

Tetsu ♡ Kou


End file.
